Falling to Pieces
by Blue-Strawberries Waffle
Summary: When Naruto discovered Sasuke cheating on him with his childhood friend/ ex-girlfriend, Naruto decided to leave Sasuke to his newly formed family. So it's only fair of Naruto that he takes everything that belongs to him. That, of course, would include himself in Sasuke's memories. 5 years has gone by, and Naruto is back. Angry is an understatement. SasuNaru. ItaNaru. SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and cos.

Naruto stood at the top of the stair case, overlooking the household staffs as they follow his requests to get rid of any evidence that he had ever lived in the spacious Uchiha Manor.

Naruto had already taken to getting rid of every picture, clothing, and pretty much anything that can trigger his former's lover memories of him.

After discovering Sasuke, his lover of 4 years cheating on him with his childhood friend and former girlfriend, Sakura, Naruto decided to gracefully pull himself out of the equation of their long time and complicated love affair.

Naruto started by confronting Fugaku, Sasuke's father and Naruto's number one foe when it comes down to anything relating to Naruto and Sasuke. Unsurprisingly, it was Fugaku who gave Naruto the time and the access to the secret room that he sometimes used to oversees his son at his office. The secret room that allowed Naruto front row seat behind the one way glass and had his heart broken into a million pieces as he watch Sasuke fucked Sakura into the same wall that he stood behind watching.

The pain and betrayal of being lied to to his face was like having a hand reach into his chest and slowly squeeze around his heart.

Sasuke had called earlier that evening, saying that he won't be home for dinner and that he will be working late at the office so do not come over and interrupt him. Oh, how much work he had left to do, especially with Sakura spread across his work table like that.

While Naruto was standing behind the one way glass with his phone to his ear talking to Sasuke, Naruto can see Sasuke as he got blown by Sakura.

The thing the hurt the most was when he said "I love you Sasuke," Sasuke had the audacity to say "I love you too Naruto," back to him.

How can he say that so sincerely when he's with another woman right in that _instant_? How many "I love you's" were there that were just as empty and filled with lies like that one just uttered.

It was masochistic of Naruto to stay behind that one way glass and have his heart break as they finished. Watched and listened as they hold each other and say I love you's. "Lies, it's all lies!" He wanted to shout at them. Listened and has his heart rip to even tinier pieces when he promised that he would leave Naruto for Sakura. Then have his heart incinerated as he watched the joys lit on their faces when Sakura told him that she's pregnant with his child.

This is the end for everything we have been through together for the past 8 years. This is it for us Sasuke. There's no recovering from something like this.

Naruto left after those heartwarming scenes between their newly formed family.

After those scenes at the office, Naruto was sapped out of his usual spunk and strength. The explosive confrontation that Fugaku expected with Naruto did not happened. Fugaku should not found it surprising, considering that Naruto tends to be the most predictably unpredictable person that he ever had the misfortune of meeting.

*Flashback Begin*

"I saw what you wanted me to see," Naruto said to Fugaku as he took a seat in front of his desk.

Fugaku only nodded his face stoic like usual. At least he has the decency not to look gleeful since he has finally gotten rid of the thorn in his side of nearly the pass 10 years.

"I'll leave," Naruto stated decisively.

"That's very generous of you," Fugaku said, slightly surprise. "I expect you to be more difficult than you are right now."

"That's because you haven't heard my conditions yet."

"Conditions?" Now Fugaku is really surprise and this time he let it shows "If it's money you want, we have money."

"Not that kind of conditions," Naruto said with a malicious smirk. "I'll leave, with the conditions that I am taking everything that is "me" with me."

"That's fair of you. I have no objections at all."

"That includes the "me" in Sasuke's mind," Naruto add with a triumphant smirk "I don't want Sasuke to come looking for me once he get bored of Sakura. I don't want to see him _ever_ again. And the only way to insured that Sasuke doesn't come looking for me is if I never existed in his world."

Fugaku gave a sharp bark of laugher. "How are you going to pull _that _off?"

"You forgot that you have a world renowned cognitive scientist who specializes in memories as your son-in-law," Naruto smile was both cruel and tender. "Just have Sasuke drugged and in this office once everything is prepared and I will do the rest."

*Flashback End*

Naruto admitted that he didn't exactly pull himself out as gracefully as he should have done but Sasuke was the love of his life. The only person he had ever loved. He thought it pretty big of him to just walk away. It only seems fair to Naruto to take _all of himself_ out of the equation.

"Everyone," Naruto began when all attentions were focused on him at the moment. "I want to say thank you to everyone for taking care of me these past years but it seems like my presence here is no longer needed so I will be leaving now.

"As you all have been brief about my situation, it is imperative that no one," Naruto paused and survey everyone, making sure to make eye contacts with everyone and weighting their stares. "And I mean no one, will ever speak about me. Especially around Sasuke. I want everyone to pretend like I no longer exist."

"This is goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or his friends.

*5 years later

"What do you want from these sessions?" Naruto asked his patient who is currently lounging comfortably on the love seat in his new but temporary office.

The patient was startle out of his relaxing pose by the unnaturally bluntness of the doctor's tone and statement.

"I feel as if something isn't right in my life," the patient answered hesitantly, knowing he sounds weird.

"That's good to know and all but I asked you what you _want, _not how do you _feel._"

The patient scowls and gave Dr. Uzumaku one of his fiercest glares. How dare he talk to him like that? He's a paying client and a powerful man, the doctor should be careful with what he says. It doesn't matter that he comes in highly recommended. Or that he's the best in his field to help him with his problem. Or that he will only be here for 5 months, his influence is far and reaching unless the man wants to be unemployed, he should take care of what he says to him.

"I _want _to be able to function normally without feeling like I am losing my mind," the patient said between clenched teeth.

Dr. Naruto Uzumaki isn't the first therapist that he had ever seen about his problems but he is certainly the most annoying one that he had ever met. Something about the man just rubs him the wrong way. He isn't sure if it's the annoyingly orange T-Shirt and shoes he's wearing or the carefree grin that the doctor wore like a weapon. It might be because he found the doctor absolutely, adorably gorgeous with his wild and wavy, waist length golden blond hair, his pale blue eyes or the stupid scars on his cheeks.

How can someone so… so _youthful _looking is his age and be one of the best in the field of psychology. From the background check that he did on the doctor before deciding to consult him, it seems that Doctor. Naruto Uzumaki and he went to the same University in New York. Dr. Uzumaki also got his Master degree in Paris a year later then it took him another year to get his Doctorate in Russia then another year in Ph.D in California.

Dr. Uzumaki was recommended to him by his former psychologist and childhood friend Neji Hyuuga. Apparently, Neji and Naruto studied together in Paris and they also collaborated on a project later on in their career. Although nothing was published with their name together. Either one of them take all the credits or it was a private project. But since they seem to be on friendly terms, he's inclined to believe that their collaborative project was a private one.

"Define normal," Dr. Uzumaki's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean define normal?" The patient demand. "You're the psychologist, shouldn't you know?"

"And shouldn't you know I'm not a normal psychologist myself?" Dr. Uzumaki retorted.

"Normal means I being able to go home and not feel like I just walked into an alternative universe. It means being able to hold my wife and not expect her to feel differently. I want to be able to go look at my son and feel like he shouldn't be there. I get De JA Vu all the damn time. And I feel like my entire household staffs are trying to kill me with their eyes."

He paused there when he ran out of breath.

Dr. Uzumaki seems contemplative after his outburst.

"I feel like if your staffs really want to kill you, they have better ways to kill you than with their eyes," Dr. Uzumaki said conversationally.

When Dr. Uzumaki noticed his patient's disbelieving stares, he continued on "I mean, they do your laundry, they cook your food, drive your cars and they pretty much do everything except brush your teeth and wipe your ass for you. If I were them I could just poison your cheerios or cut your brakes. I feel like the eyes thing is evidently none effective."

When he just keeps looking at Dr. Uzumaki like he should be the one getting therapy, Dr. Uzumaki stopped talking and decided to take the session seriously.

"Okay," Dr. Uzumaki said exasperatedly, like he's talking to an unreasonable child. "Why do you think your staffs are trying to kill you with their eyes?"

The patient threw a withering glare at the doctor but Dr. Uzumaki just shrug nonchalantly.

"I don't know."

"Why do you feel like your son shouldn't be there?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you think your wife would feel different when you hold her?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you feel like you walked into an alternative universe when you walked into your own home?"

"I don't know!" The patient finally snapped after every 'I don't knows'.

"It seems to me you don't know a lot of things," Dr. Uzumaki scolds chidingly.

Finally, his patient jumped out of the comfy loveseat and snapped. "You are the dumbest, most useless psychologist I have ever talked to!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you don't know anything," Naruto also stood up and defend himself. With both of them standing, you can really see the size different. The Dr. barely reached the chin of his tall patient. "You don't want to feel like a freak in your own house here are some solution for you Mr. Genius since you paid me an absurd amount of money to solve your problems for you. Move to a new house, you can afford it if you can afford my fees. Fire your old staffs and get new ones. While you're at it, get a new wife that _definitely _has the shape you feel right in your arms and your son, well, we can talk about that in another session since I can't come up with any sane and/or legal ideas yet."

"You are insane!" He yelled before he stalked out of the office just as the timer dinged.

"It's not the first time I heard that from crazy people. See you next week at the exact same time Sasuke!" Naruto called out and wave cheerfully as his unknowing ex-husband busted out of his office.

This should be fun, Naruto thought.

So who figured out that Sasuke was Naruto's patient and when. Whoever guessed gets a virtual candy. Leave me a comment and tell me about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or much of anything else really. Light Traveler.

For the past 5 years, Sasuke had had a vague feeling of dissatisfaction that keep growing as the year progress.

These feelings began nearly six years ago when Sasuke and his wife got into a car accident that he had no recollection of.

He just remembered waking up in his own bed with a killer headache and a small head wound that leave a scar till today.

He had noticed in himself that at certain time of the year, feelings of dread and anticipation would churn his stomach and make him feel uneasy. But not in a particularly bad way. During those periods, he would anxiously wait for something to happen. Anything. But nothing ever did.

He doesn't know what it is that he is anticipating but he feels like a child at Christmas. Something magical is about to happen. He tried to summon the will to shake the feelings off but he never did and as the years progress and nothing happened, discontents sprout seeds and grow within him.

Sasuke had considered that maybe it was because he is married and have a son and the combination is making him feel trapped but that doesn't seems to be the case.

Sasuke loves his wife, he know he does because whenever he thinks of the word, he felt oddly light and free, something that he doesn't feel when he is actually _with _Sakura. Neji, his friend and psychologist, mused that maybe he felt that way because subconsciously, he doesn't associate Sakura as his wife.

If he doesn't associate the word wife to his actual wife, then who does he associate it with?

It just doesn't make sense.

Although that isn't saying much considering that much of his life doesn't make sense in the past 5 years or so.

He always feel like something is missing in his life, and just when he feels like he has found it, it would float away like a dandelions in the breeze and the feeling of discontent keeps growing.

-x-x-x-

"What's your son name?" Dr. Uzumaki asked Sasuke.

"Uchiha Hideki," was Sasuke's short reply.

"Of course. What else could it be. Silly Naru," Naruto mutter to himself.

"Did you say something?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes," was Naruto's answer.

"Well?" Sasuke asked when Naruto didn't say anything more.

"Well what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"What did you say?" Sasuke demanded.

"If I was want you to hear, I would have said it so you can hear it. Duh."

"Do you have a problem with my son?"

"No."

"Is this what you mean when you last week when you said we would deal with my son the next time we meet?" Sasuke demanded as he towered over where Naruto is lounging in his own seat. "I will destroy you if you so much as breathe near him."

"Chillax. He's your problem not mines. Plus he's your kid, so you can deal with him," Naruto said as he shrugged nonchalantly.

Sasuke was still miffed over what happened last week and now he' finding it even harder to keep composure in front of this bright creature that refuses to be intimidated by him.

Sasuke had tried to find out more about the Uzumaki Naruto but nothing suspicious came up when he had his personal assistant dug up about the brilliant psychologist.

The only unusual thing about Uzumaki Naruto is that he is very flighty. Looks like he hadn't settled down since he graduated high school. Undergrad years in New York, studied abroad twice, once in Japan and again in Germany. Then a year each in France, Russia then America. Settled for about 3 years here in Japan then went back to New York for a year, 3 months in Paris, 5 months in Italy, 3 years in Switzerland then bought a house in California and has been staying there for a year before coming to Japan again to teach for 5 months. Sasuke guess that Uzumaki's next place of resident can be anywhere in the world. And it also seems like he and Dr. Uzumaki crossed path quite often. He would have to have Juugo dig even deeper. He's guessing that if he digs deep enough then something is bound to surface. No one move around so much unless they want to run from something or someone.

"Did you follow my suggestions?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't get a new wife if that is what you want to know," Sasuke said blandly.

"Phew," Naruto said as he mimicked wiping sweat off of his brows. "And I was so worried that you might actually listen to your trusted shrink slash life guru."

"I'm still wondering how you got the title as a world renowned psychologist."

"It's the eyes. People can't resist the adorableness that is me so when I asked for the title, they all patted me on the head and gave me the title freely and happily."

"That sound very possible, actually."

"Don't be an asshole. I'm called the best because I am the best. Did you considered what I said about the house and the staffs? Maybe a change in sceneries will help."

Sasuke did considered moving out of the Uchiha Manor and into a penthouse that is closer to the city and his office. He hasn't told Sakura yet but he knows she will be more than behind it because she had asked him several times to have them move out of the large manor and into the city or anywhere as long as it's not the Manor. He found this odd because Sakura used to talk a lot about them living and raising their family there when they were younger.

He had imagined what it would be like to leave the old Manor but he couldn't do it. It felt like abandoning a part of himself. An intense feeling of lost also struck him when he imagined firing all his old staffs.

"I've thought about it and I have to consider it more. It's a big step for me."

"Why is it a big step for you? I thought you want to feel normal and I have a feeling that part of that process is listening to me and following my advice. And my advice right now is to move out of that house."

Sasuke weighted what Uzumaki said. Getting rid of the gnawing sense of discontent is his main objective and if leaving his childhood home is the way to do it then he should do it. No problems. He doesn't even have to fire the household staff since he will be leaving them behind along with the house anyway.

But why does he feel like he's losing something within himself?

It's probably the memories. He did lived there for most of his life after all. It's not like he's abandoning the house to strangers anyway. Itachi is returning home from America soon so he will be there to take care of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Itachi!" Naruto's exclaim was muffled by the fact that he has his face buried in the crook of Itachi's neck and shoulder.

Naruto had spotted Itachi as soon as he stepped out onto the welcoming area of the airport where Naruto was waiting impatiently for one of his precious people. Itachi was a beautiful man, long straight black hair, near perfect features and, like his ex-husband, incredibly tall. The appreciative people who were checking out Itachi and giving him looks were sorely disappointed and jealous because Naruto had pretty much tackled Itachi and was currently clinging to Itachi like a baby monkey with his arms and legs wrapped around the older man in the middle of a crowded airport.

"Naruto," Itachi said, his voice soft and low and there's a hint of sadness there as well as in his onyx eyes.

"I don't want to be here," Naruto whimpered into Itachi's neck. "It hurts. Why did you make me come back? I don't want to see him ever again."

"I know, I know," Itachi said soothingly as he began to rub gentle circle on Naruto's tiny back. Itachi had begun to exit the airport because they were starting to attract a lot of unwanted attention. One of which is of a young Uchiha who was planning on surprising his big brother and taking him to their childhood home.

-x-x-x

Uchiha Itachi made his acquaintance with Naruto when he was working on an assignment in New York. He had literally run into Naruto while looking for Sasuke on his college campus. Actually, it was more like Naruto rammed into him on his bicycle.

It was a very painful and bloody meeting for the both of them. With Itachi worst off then Naruto.

Naruto had insisted that he clean and bandage Itachi and before he could protest, he was already sitting on Naruto's bed, in his boxers, with Naruto kneeling before him, cleaning his bloodied knee.

And that was also what Sasuke and Sakura saw when they walked into his room that day. His roommate and the person he has unsure feelings, on his knees before his nearly naked older brother.

-x-x-x-

Ten years have gone by and Itachi and Naruto have gone from the guy that ran him over with his bicycle to his best friend to his lover to his brother-in-law and then lover again. But one thing remain the same for the both of them all throughout their change in relationships status, they are best friend.

People had found it very odd for Itachi to date Naruto before and after he got married to Sasuke. Most thought that Naruto was playing both of them for their money and for some times, Sasuke had had also believed the same lies and it cause a lot of friction in their relationships. But Itachi never believe any of it. Naruto had always been nothing but genuine and loyal. And most importantly, he knows that Naruto hates money. He considers money to be the dirtiest thing in the world, literally and figuratively.

Five years ago, Itachi had his hand in helping Naruto erased himself out of Sasuke's life as well as those who knew them or knew of them. The situation with Naruto and Sasuke was one of the few times he had used his name and influence to make sure that it is taboo to speak of Naruto, especially around Sasuke.

Now he's back and he is planning on having his hand in getting Sasuke to get his memories back.

-x-x-x-

Itachi and Naruto were sitting on the couch in Natuo's small living room, Naruto with his head tucked into Itachi's chest and Itachi soothingly running his fingers through Naruto's long hair. It was a ritual for them because Naruto often gets headache and he finds it calming.

"How is it going here?" Itachi asked after a while.

"As well as it could be," was Naruto's tired answer.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he gently grabbed Naruto's chin so he can look into his eyes. What he saw made his heart clench. Naruto's eyes made him the biggest liar there is because while his expression had always been stoic, his eyes had always show Itachi and those closest to Naruto everything they need to know. And now, Naruto's eyes shows sadness, and pain and what Itachi had always feared, anger.

Itachi leaned down and gently pecked Naruto on the lips and tucked Naruto back into his chest. He didn't break stride when he felt Naruto shook in his arms. Neither did he say anything when he felt Naruto's tears soaked his shirt. He just picked up Naruto's small frame and placed him across his lap and holds him until the tears and the shaking subsided.

"I don't know what I should do," Naruto began.

"You have to talk to him," Itachi said. "You need closure, and so does he."

"I know."

"He's not happy."

"I know."

"He thinks he's going insane."

"I know," Naruto said this time with a laugh. "Sorry."

"I know," Itachi said and they smile at that.

"He's going to be really angry."

"You have to talk to him anyway. What are you going to do?"

"So far? I'm giving him what he wants."

"And what's that?"

"To feel normal."

"He has never been normal."

"Tsch. Like hell."

"Promise me you'll help him regain his memories you took and talk to him."

Naruto smile sadly.

"You know I don't make promises I can't keep."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke doesn't know or understand why he feels irrationally angry, hurt, and betrayed when he saw Itachi and Naruto together at the airport earlier today.

It must be because Itachi didn't tell me that he knew my new psychologist, Sasuke thought to himself. And so _intimately_ too!

His blood began to boil again and he had the urge to punch something, or someone, when he remembered seeing Naruto clinging to Itachi like his life depended on it.

His fingers twitched from suppressing the urge to rip Naruto off of Itachi and strangle the living hell out of his brother.

Sasuke's violent fantasy was brought to an end by the arrival of his family attorney/child hood friend TenTen.

TenTen had always been a tomboy. She's smart, friendly and outgoing. She was more interested in cars and sports and competing against the boys than then boys themselves. And unlike many of his other friends and acquaintances, she does not care about social class and bloodlines.

You couldn't tell now because of TenTen's scowling face but once upon a time, Sasuke and TenTen were quite close. She and Hinata were one of the few girls that he could stand while growing up because she never clung to him like most girls he knew when they were younger, and yes, one of those girls was his wife.

Sasuke came from a very old and prestigious family. He grew up with the best of things and surrounded himself with people who share similar upbringing. That also meant his circles of acquaintance were also very small. So he values the friends that he does have.

Some times a go, something happened that Sasuke was not aware of and now, his friendship with TenTen and a few of his other friends suffered. What was once a nice and easy friendship became strained and business like and it all seem to happened around the time of his car accident.

"Uchiha," TenTen greeted curtly.

"TenTen," Sasuke returned. He had stopped trying to find out why TenTen was angry at him for because it just seems to make things worse.

"You said you have business to discuss with me? What is it?"

"I need you to transfer the ownership of this house over to Itachi."

"You're giving the house to Itachi?" TenTen asked surprised. It was a nice change for Sasuke to actually see other emotions beside anger in the petite woman. "You love this house."

"Yes, but we will be moving into the city. Itachi had returned and he will need a place to stay. And I will be closer to work. Plus, Sakura had wanted to move out of the house for a while now."

"Of course she does," TenTen said, her tone angry and bitter once again. "I will have the necessary documents for you in a few days and we can complete the transfer then."

"Thank you."

TenTen ignored his thanks and turned around to walk away. Before she took more than one step, Sasuke said something that made her freeze in place.

"Can you repeat that?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke could see TenTen's entire body tense then practically vibrate when she slowly turned to face him, a look of pure rage and incredulity marring her delicate features.

"I need you to dig up everything you can on Uzumaki Naruto," he repeated calmly.

TenTen looked down at her feet and considered taking off her stilettos and beating the calm Uchiha with it until he regain his memories back but instead, she close her light brown eyes and took deep calming breaths like Naruto taught her when she felt the urge to do something that is completely satisfying but always come back to bite her in the ass later.

"He's suffering. He's suffering." TenTen chanted quietly under her breath. "Beating the memories back into his head will only help him. He's suffering. He's suffering. He's _suffering._" She had heard from her husband Choji and his best friends Shikamaru and Ino that Sasuke has been going to therapy because he had been feeling restless and angry at random times. Seeing things, losing focus easily, and generally having trouble functioning. He doesn't know why and the people who knew can do nothing to help and some just doesn't want to help. Sakura can't help because then she would lose everything she had ever dreamed of. Shikamaru because it was too troublesome. Neji because he believes it is their fate. Ino, partly because as Sakura's best friend, she wants her to have her dream life and partly because she likes seeing Sasuke suffer. Sai because he loves Naruto like his brother and would do anything he asked of him and Naruto asked him not to say anything. Choji because he was loyal to his wife and his friend Naruto. And TenTen because Naruto is her friend and he had always been there for her when she needs him. The entire time she was thinking this, she kept chanting "He's suffering," over and over again.

TenTen can tell Sasuke to shove it up his ass. If she does that than Sasuke might do it himself. Or get someone else to look into it for him. If he does that, she can't control what he finds.

She can help him but just the thought of helping Sasuke in anyway make her blood boil and her stomach revolt. But then she think about Naruto. Happy, smiling Naruto running around, glomping his friends and laughing and golden and bright. Then she remembered Naruto before he said goodbye five years ago. Perfect hair, dead blue eyes, and solemn aura, suitcase by his feet, perfectly put together as he walked out their lives because the love of his life betrayed his trust and love.

After weighting her options, TenTen decided to do what she always does.

Sasuke watched with furrowed brows as he watched TenTen mutter to herself. When she finally lifted her head, Sasuke shivered at the wide smile on her lips and the evil glint in her eyes.

He can suffer longer, TenTen thought before agreeing and leaving without a goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-x-x-x-

Itachi didn't have an evil master plan to help his brother get his memories back.

Nor does he have a plan to get Sasuke and Naruto back together. He figured that if he throws Naruto and Sasuke together in one place, then wait, things are bound to explode.

"I think I'll start with my house warming party," Itachi said to himself cheerfully.

-x-x-x-

The party went as well as Itachi expected, which wasn't all that well when he thought back on it.

Naruto's appearance at the main Uchiha manor brought a whole range of reactions.

Sakura's fear was evidence and it was definitely one of his favorite amongst all the others.

Itachi had almost chuckle villainously when he saw how terrified Sakura was when she noticed the distinctive blond weaving in between the party's guests.

Naruto might be sweet, and most of the time he is, but to Sakura, Naruto had always embodied her worst nightmares.

Years ago, unknowingly, in one single swoop, Naruto had stolen the man of her dream and her perfect, fantasized life.

Sakura and Sasuke grew up together in Japan, along with the other prominent children. The Haruno family had always been the Uchiha's family physician and is known to be one of the best in the medical fields.

As a child, she had clung to the beautiful stoic boy, hoping and wishing that one day, he will look at her like she was his world, the way she did him.

As they grew older, Sasuke started to pay attention to her and she couldn't be happier, even if he only did so because his father told him to.

How could she resent his motivations when she was getting closer and closer to her goals?

After they graduated high school, they were given the opportunities to study at a University in New York. Sakura had jumped on it. She had thought that being far away from the oppressive influence of Fugaku-sama and the shadow of Itachi success will make their relationship flourish.

She was right the first year.

Freshmen year was great. Sakura was free to do as she wishes as long as she keeps up academically and doesn't do anything that can damage her family reputations.

Sasuke excelled at everything he did like always, but in New York, there were no pressure, no impossible expectations to live up to and definitely no Itachis' achievements looming over his success, so Sasuke had lived and he had flourished.

Their relationships had also improved as the day goes by. Sasuke was actually putting some effort into their relationships.

Everything was perfect.

Until their first day of sophomore year when a cheeky blond moron's reactions to catching Sasuke looking at him in their philosophy class was to blow him a kiss.

And _that_ was how Naruto unwittingly captured Sasuke's heart and carelessly held on to it without its owner's knowledge or permission.

It was the beginning of the end to Sakura's life as she knew it.

-x-x-x-

When Naruto handed Sakura the life of her dream with the man she love, and leave without a trace 5 years ago, she should have known that it was too good to be true. Who in their right mind would give up Sasuke and the name and prestige that come with being an Uchiha?

Sakura married the second most sought after man in Japan. Still second to Itachi even after all these years. Live in the most beautiful and grand manor in the region. Belong to one of the most prestigious clans today and throughout history.

Every woman out there would kill to be in her place.

Sakura strived her whole life just to get to where she is now. She's not going to hand her life over like Naruto did. She's not stupid like him. She will fight tooth and nail for this.

With her convictions renewed, Sakura put on her best smile and walked confidently across the spacious room to greet her worst nightmare.

-x-x-x-

"What brings you to this side of the world?" Sakura said pleasantly around her fake smile as she stood eye-to-eye to the blond hurricane, Uzumaki Naruto.

Although Sakura had frequent nightmares of Naruto, she had forgotten how small Naruto was. At only 5'5", the presence and power Naruto exudes had always made him appear bigger than he actually was. Although she guessed that in her mind, he had seemed much bigger because of the bulldozing effects he had always had on her life.

"Just taking care of some unfinished business," Naruto replied, equally pleasant but without the fake smile.

"I hope this unfinished business has nothing to do with my husband."

"It does."

Ice cold fear shots up her spine. Sakura slowly shook her head and slowly backed away from Naruto. "You can't," Sakura whispered faintly. "You promised. You always keep your promised."

Her fear must have reflected on her face and in her voice because Naruto's expression softened a little. Sighing deeply Naruto assured Sakura that that isn't his intentions. "I'm only here for 5 months as a favor from Itachi. I will be gone before you know it. Nothing is going to change with my presence here. Sasuke made his decisions 5 years ago. Not by words but certainly by his actions."

"How can I trust you?" Sakura asked angrily but Naruto can see the fears reflected in her eyes.

"You can't, can't you? Just like I can't trust you and Sasuke," Naruto chuckled darkly. "I guess I should say that I shouldn't trust you and Sasuke like I did back then."

Sakura stood there, frozen and terrified, in the crowded room, in the house she used to live with her husband and son, surrounded by friends and families, across from the man has the ability to take everything away from her if he so desired.

Her mounting fear was interrupted when she saw Naruto's ice blue eyes became glacial and she sense Sasuke next to her. She breathe a sigh of relief, she was saved.

But then she noticed the way Sasuke look at Naruto.

It was the exact same thing she saw when Sasuke first met Naruto.

Rapture.

"Doctor Uzumaki," Sasuke greeted. "I didn't know you would be here. Who are you here with?"

The ice began to grow and plant its roots in her heart and in her spine.

"Itachi," Naruto replied easily, not a hint of his true emotions breaking through.

"How do you know Itachi?"

She was losing him.

"Old friends," Naruto said. Then he added looking straight in Sakura's green eyes, "I apologized but I forgot your name."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "This is my wife Uchiha Sakura. Sakura, this is my new psychologist Dr. Uzumaki Naruto."

And he doesn't even know who Naruto is.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said dazedly.

"The pleasure is all mine," Naruto said with a wink before excusing himself and heading for the bar.

Sasuke doesn't know, Sakura thought.

Sakura breathe a small sigh of relief. Sasuke doesn't remember. That little introduction was Naruto's way of assuring her that Sasuke is still here.

And she's going to make sure it stays that way.

No matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke noticed Naruto as soon as the blond stepped into the room.

He felt uneasy being in the same room as Naruto with his arm hanging limply in Sakura's clutch. His stomach rebel and it's taking all the control he had mastered throughout the years to stop himself from ripping his arm out of his wife's possessive grip and beg Naruto to stop looking at him with his piercing eyes that makes him feel like he's the most horrible person to ever live or to run as fast and as far as he could from the blonde's presence.

He compromised with himself and decided that he needed to check on Hideki in the children's play room.

Uchiha Hideki is nearly 5 years old now and from the first glance, you can definitely tell that he is an Uchiha. He has the trademark pale skin, black hair, black eyes, and supernatural beauty. And his personality is also that of an Uchiha – quiet and reserve.

But not as reserve as Sasuke thought based on the scene he came upon in the play room.

If you take away the giggling and the obvious joy on Hideki's expression, Sasuke could have sworn that he had step back in time to when he was a child. Oh, how he hated those pesky girls always chasing around, trying to talk to him, play with him and touch him.

Sasuke leaned against the door jam and watch in amusement as Hideki run and giggles as a little girl chase him around the room. It was a rare sight to see his son smile and have fun that he felt a slight tug on his heart string.

The little girl that Sasuke spied playing with Hideki looks about the same age as his son, and she could have been mistaken for an Uchiha. She definitely has the pale skin (although not as pale as Hideki), and jet black hair (long and wavy and tied into a high ponytail), fierce dark eyes, and just as beautiful as any Uchiha.

When Hideki finally noticed Sasuke watching him play, his laugher came to a stop. So did his running, which leads to an unfortunate effect of causing the girl to crash into his back.

Hideki stopped running and came to a screeching halt when he finally noticed Sasuke watching him from the doorway. Unfortunately, this caused the little girl to crash into his back and they tumbled over each other, Hideki with a small frown and the girl with laughter.

The sight was infinitely endearing.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke returned to the party just in time to see Sakura putting on her best, socialite's smile and head straight for Naruto.

Fear gripped his heart but he doesn't know why. Instinctively, he knows he should not have Sakura and Naruto together in the same space.

Sasuke watch as Sakura speak to Naruto and silently wondering what Naruto could have said that cause Sakura's condescending smile to slowly drop and for her to back away from Naruto in fear.

He watch in fascination the way Naruto's eyes shown bright with anger and disdain even as his expression remains neutral. He noticed as sadness slowly enters Naruto's eyes and before he realized what he was doing, he was already across the room, standing next to Sakura.

He vaguely noticed Sakura's sigh of relief but he was too focused on the pain and anger in Naruto's piercing gaze to see much of anything else.

Sasuke was so focused on Naruto and his expressive eyes that he forgot to concealed the emotions in his own.

Sasuke found himself introducing Sakura and Naruto to each other and watched confusedly as Naruto winked at his wife before walking into the center of the party.

Something doesn't feel right, Sasuke thought.

Sakura and Naruto's earlier interaction told Sasuke that they have known each other previously. There were too many nuances and hidden meanings behind their interactions for it to be their first meeting.

And Sakura was afraid, very afraid, of Naruto, the kind of fear that you would not feel unless you feel like your life was threatened.

Sasuke didn't realize how true that statement was. He was glad that he had the foresight to sent all those people to look into Naruto's past.

-x-x-x-

Naruto doesn't care about propriety when he practically face-plant himself into Itachi's abdomen. He was too exhausted to give a damn.

Itachi looked down in amusement and absent mindedly pet the blond head that's trying to burrow its way into his chest.

"You are such a child sometimes," Itachi said.

Itachi can feel Naruto's reply vibrate against his chest but couldn't make out what was said.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"I said I need to get out of here," Naruto said with a pout. "I've seen enough already."

"I'll go get Akane for you."

"No, I'll get her."

"Alright," Itachi said before kissing Naruto briefly on the lips and send him on his way.

-x-x-x-

Naruto couldn't help but smile sadly at what he saw in the play room. He shouldn't have been surprise that the two children would end up playing together even though that there are plenty of other children to play with.

As if she can sense his presence, Akane lifted her head up from where it was hurdled with Hideki and smile widely at Naruto.

"Daddy," Akane called out to Naruto as she got up and run across the room and into Naruto's arm.

Naruto smile and kiss Akane on the cheek as a greeting. Akane's smiles widen as she began to wiggle in her father's arm. Knowing what she wants, Naruto put her down. Akane grabbed Naruto's hand and tug him toward where her new friend is sitting on the floor, watching the affectionate interactions.

Hideki wished that mother and father would be like that with him too, Hideki thought, a little jealous of his new friend but he's not angry at her because she's smart and she doesn't cling to him and annoy him like the other children.

Naruto felt a surge of anger at Sasuke and Sakura zip up his spine when he noticed the envy in Hideki's eyes. If you had wanted a child so badly, then why aren't you taking better care of him, Naruto thought bitterly. Old anger resurfaced when he remembered the reason why Sasuke cheated on him.

Taking a deep calming breath, Naruto went to sit before Hideki and Akane.

-x-x-x-

For the second time today, Sasuke was surprised by the scene he came upon in the play room.

His son, his new friend, and his psychology were sitting on the play mat, playing with Lego's. It was one of the strangest things he had seen so far at the party, not including the scene where he saw Choji chasing Neji around the kitchen with a kitchen knife for flirting with his wife.

-x-x-x-

"Sasuke, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked as she rounded the corner of the play room.

What she saw froze her in her step. Then slowly, as if she's approaching a dangerous predator, Sakura went to Sasuke's side and hold Sasuke's arm in a tight grip.

Naruto was there. In his arms is a little girl about their son's age.

Sakura couldn't help but noticed the resemblance she shares with Sasuke and Hideki and her hand unintentionally tighten around Sasuke's arm. Unconsciously holding tighter to him, knowing that if she doesn't, she's going to lose him and everything she worked so hard for her whole life.

Naruto noticed the petrified stare and smirk cruelly, "You weren't the only one with news to tell that night." That said, Naruto walked out with his little miracle.

-x-x-x-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: Angst. Lots of it. As well as M-Preg. There will be no difficult surgery involved like in some of the other M-Preg stories. In this world, guys can get pregnant too but it will definitely be a lot more difficult than girls. I say girls and not women because it seems like everyone now a day are having kids when they're just kids themselves.

-x-x-x-

Juugo stood silent near the door of Sasuke's study, watching as Sasuke stare down at the plain brown envelopes on his work desk. Inside the envelopes is the information regarding one Dr. Uzumaki Naruto.

He doesn't know why his boss was so fixated on Dr. Uzumaki. Sure, the doctor is beautiful and interesting but he had seen far more beautiful people and a lot more interesting characters since Sasuke saved him 5 years ago.

He continued to watch his boss pour himself a drink and sat behind the massive desk that belong to the head of the clan and grab the first packet on the desk.

-x-x-x-

The information that TenTen gave him were things that he could probably find if he was a child just learning how to read and use Google. Basic backgrounds like birth date, place of date, parents, educational background, etc… things he already knew.

Sasuke knew that TenTen's compliance to dig for info on Uzumaki Naruto was too easy (for TenTen, anyway) so he had sent two other people that he trust to do their jobs to a satisfactory degrees.

"What did you find?" Sasuke asked his personal assistant.

"I dug deeper as you'd asked. Based on what I found from my previous search, I noticed that you and Dr. Uzumaki crossed path quite often," which surprised and unsettled Juugo a lot because he knew that Sasuke never forgets, even the tiniest of details. "The settings and the frequencies of your meetings are too much for it to be anything but intentional. Unless you believe in faith like Neji-san."

"I knew that already, that's why I asked you to find out more about him."

"Well, like I said, I feel like it was too much for a chance meetings so I created a time line of your life, and Dr. Uzumaki's life after high school. Since the two of you went to the same University, I decided to start from there. I crossed reference your class schedule with his, then I checked the class rosters and found out that you, and Dr. Uzumaki only had one class together and that was Philosophy. It's completely understandable since the two of you were in two completely different fields."

Sasuke nodded and Juugo continues with the puzzling information he found so far.

"I also checked things off with Sakura-san since she and Dr. Uzumaki were in the same field and graduated at the same time. It turns out that they were in many classes and clubs together. There's a lot of things going on here that I don't understand."

"Just keep going with what you already know," Sasuke said. "There's time to take a deeper look into it."

"That's another thing that's odd about Dr. Uzumaki. It was more difficult for me to find things on him than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like someone paid a lot of money and exerted a lot of influence to keep Dr. Uzumaki's past a secret."

"Keep digging then," Sasuke commanded. This whole thing with Uzumaki is an itch he can't reach and he feels compelled to dig and dig until there's no stone left unturned. "Something is bound to turn up. If not, someone will notice that there's someone digging and they will try to cover it up and we can follow the trails from there. What else?"

"As you already know, he studied abroad twice, Japan and Germany. He is fluent in several languages. Japanese. Madarin. English. German. Italian. French. And Russian."

"I figured considering that some of these languages are native to the place he'd lived," Sasuke said dismissively.

"Okay. Do you know that you and Dr. Uzumaki were suitemate in your last semester of college?"

Sasuke sat up straighter in his chair. "That made no sense. I understand that I might not remember him if we only had one class together but an entire semester of living together? Unlikely."

"What else?" Sasuke asked.

"While Dr. Uzumaki was in Paris to study for his Master, you were living there as well in the last 6 months of his term. When he was in Russia getting his doctorate, your flight record showed that you visited the same city that he lived in several times that year, 2-3 weeks at a time. When he was in California for his Ph.D, you were also there the entire time. And it seems like you and he left California for Japan at the same time.

"This seems too much of a coincident. And I am saying this as one of your friends but it almost seems like you were stalking him."

"What about his wife?" Sasuke asked abruptly. Not wanting to agree with Juugo that it does seems like he was stalking Naruto.

Now that he thinks about it, he vaguely remembers being in those places, although he doesn't remember why he was there in the first place. His eyebrows furrowed, he can't remember anything from those trips. He thought about what Juugo said, about he and Naruto being roommates in college. He tried to recall his last semester of college, his breaths caught in his throat and all he feels is anger and jealousy and a feeling as if someone is repeatedly stabbing him in the chest, but still no memories.

"What?" Juugo asked confusedly, his head cocked to one side.

"He has a daughter," Sasuke said around the lump in his throat; that anger again. "She's got to come from somewhere. Did you find out anything about his spouse?"

"All I found was that Dr. Uzumaki _was _married. It was extremely difficult to even get that little bit of information. I couldn't even find his husband's name. It seems like whoever tried to hide Dr. Uzumaki's past, really wanted to make sure that his husband's identity is completely hidden. As for Akane, she was carried by Dr. Uzumaki himself. There was no father listed in her birth certificate either."

"Alright, great job as always," Sasuke said absent mindedly.

Juugo took that as a dismissal, and bow slightly before leaving, shutting Sasuke in the study to think over everything he had just learned about Naruto.

-x-x-x-

To be continue…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warning: the usual.

A/N: This chapter is for Kizukatna for all the great stories as well as for reminding me that I have a story to write too. Thank you for the stories and the encouragements.

-x-x-x-

Week 5

The days following Itachi's house warming party was uneventful.

Sasuke saw Naruto once for their weekly appointment. He had tried to subtly fish for information about from Naruto about his past but he was completely stonewalled.

He had also tried to interrogate Sakura about Naruto but his wife was surprisingly tight lip considering she was not about everything else. He had even tried to be nice to her but to no avail. That fact alone confirmed his convictions that Itachi's house warming party was not their first meetings.

Sakura was also unnaturally clingier than usual. Sasuke thought that perhaps it was because of whatever Naruto had said to her at Itachi's house.

Sasuke tried his best to stop obsessing over Naruto. He did. Unsuccessfully.

Naruto remains a mystery.

Remembering how close Itachi and Naruto seems to be, Sasuke decided to use his day off and take Hideki to visit his uncle as well as questioned Itachi about Naruto and his relationship with the blond.

-x-x-x-

When Sasuke arrived at his childhood home at 9 on a Sunday morning, he had expected to see Itachi out and about since his brother had always been an early riser. Surprise number 1, that was not the case.

The front door was unlocked when Sasuke tried to open it.

A quick look in the kitchen, revealed TenTen and Choji.

TenTen was sitting on the kitchen counter, playfully laughing and holding a bowl with freshly cut fruits over her head to keep her husband from stealing her breakfast.

The domestic scene brought an ache to his chest. Sasuke remembers the feelings of being in love like that but he was unable to recall the actual events itself.

Sasuke cleared his throat, unable to stand seeing his friends' happiness with this mounting frustration of not being to remember a significant part of his life.

Sasuke cursed the accident that caused his brain and memories to fail him again and again.

"Good morning Hideki. Sasuke," Choji greeted them warmly.

TenTen had no such desire and scowl at Sasuke but not before giving Hideki a big smile and an offer for breakfast.

"Father and I had breakfast before we came here," Hideki answered in response to TenTen's offer. "But can I have some strawberries?"

"Of course," TenTen said as she jumped off of the counter and went to the fridge to make Hideki a bowl.

"Here you go," TenTen said as she handed a bowl filled with strawberries for Hideki and ruffled his hair playfully when he thanked her with a small smile. "You're so adorable even though you have terrible parents."

Sasuke frowns deepened. It's one thing to insult him but it's another to insult him in front of his son.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked abruptly, not wanting to hear TenTen's attack on his person.

"He's still sleeping," TenTen said with a wicked smile. "He had a pretty late night last night so I'm not surprised. You should go check on him, just in case."

Choji stopped eating from the bowl he took from his wife and idly push the fruits in the bowl around.

Sasuke doesn't trust TenTen or the wicked amusement he saw in her eyes but he trusts her not to harm Itachi or Hideki.

The same does not applied to his well-being however.

Or Sakura for that matter.

Seeing that Choji refused to end the intense staring contests he has with that bowl of fruit, Sasuke turned around and make his way up the stairs to the third floor to Itachi's old room where he had taken resident.

He doesn't understand why Itachi didn't just take the master bedroom with the private bathroom that he and Sakura took when their parents left the house in his care.

-x-x-x-

When he had opened the door to his brother's bedroom, Sasuke was not expecting to see Naruto in there with him.

Sasuke stood frozen on the threshold of his brother's bedroom. Itachi was asleep on his back, with a familiar little girl sleeping on his chest, and an even more familiar blond wrapped around them.

If Sasuke had thought that he had wanted to rips Itachi away from Naruto and strangled him when he saw them at the airport. That was nothing compare to how he felt now.

The rage was insurmountable. And unexpectedly, fear and despair.

When Akane blearily opened her eyes, and struggle to get up from her precarious position on top of Itachi, Sasuke stomach dropped.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Sasuke asked himself.

When he had seen Akane and Hideki playing together last week at this very house, he had absentmindedly thought that they could have passed off as siblings. Akane has all the trademark Uchiha looks with the exception to her slightly darker skin tone but that was it. He had thought that she could have been an Uchiha.

_Well, she probably is an Uchiha, _Sasuke thought sardonically.

The resemblance between Akane and Itachi is uncanny. She even inherited Itachi's unusual black and red eye colors. Few people in the Uchiha family are born with heterochromia. The Uchiha believe that every generation, an Uchiha will be born with black and red eyes, and they are destined to lead the clan to an even greater height. So far, the legends seem to hold up.

And of course Itachi's daughter is going to be the next prodigy to lead the clan.

-x-x-x-

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-x-x-x-

Week 5

"What's wrong, little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke frown deepen when he felt Itachi settling down next to him against the wall of Hideki's play room.

Akane and Hideki seems to be trying to build some sort of giant sculpture out of the countless boxes of Legos scattered around the room and on the floor.

"Nothing," he said.

"Obviously something is wrong. You are upset." Itachi said. "Is it because I did not tell you that I know Naruto?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke thought about what Itachi had just asked.

He had known for some time that Itachi and Naruto knew each other considering the amorous displays he witnessed at the airport, at Itachi's house warming party last week and of course, the scene from this morning. Is he upset about that? Yes. He is. Not specifically because Itachi didn't _tell _him but because of how close they seems to be.

He tried to justify it as his dislike of sharing his older brother who he admires and resents in equal part with someone else. But he knows that's not it.

He was reluctant to admit, even to himself, that he was attracted to Naruto and that he wants Naruto for himself. And that just like everyone else, the blonde had chosen Itachi over Sasuke.

Itachi had taken something that Sasuke wanted first.

Again.

It was the story of his life.

Itachi had always had everything – good looks, intelligence, loyal friends, and their father's love and admiration – and been good at everything. That is not to say that Sasuke doesn't have the same qualities, but he resents that he always got second place while Itachi had always been first.

Sasuke had always come second to Itachi. Whether in their family or in society, Itachi had always come out on top. His heart and his neck ache from having to always look up to Itachi.

He couldn't tell Itachi any of that so instead he asked about something else that is bothering him. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"

"What?" Itachi asked, his tone bewildered. He was not expecting that question at all.

"Don't play innocent," Sasuke said darkly. He was hurt that Itachi didn't trust him enough to tell him something as important as his having a daughter.

Itachi honestly had no idea what Sasuke was asking about.

Sasuke must have noticed the utter bewilderment on Itachi face because the next word that came out of Sasuke completely floored Itachi to the play mat in Hideki's play room.

"What?!" Itachi nearly exclaimed. Every word that had passed his brother's lips so had only confused him more and more.

"Akane," Sasuke said again. "She's your daughter, isn't she?"

"Where did this come from?" Itachi asked instead.

"When I saw her and Naruto last week at the party, I thought that she could have passed off as an Uchiha. She obviously had all the look and colorings. But this morning, when she was waking up, I saw her eyes. It was your eyes. It would also explain why you and Naruto are so close."

"Sasuke," Itachi said quietly, his voice shaking in anger. "Stop talking."

Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. And he was surprise how angry he was at his younger brother. He hadn't been this angry since the day Naruto told him that Sasuke had an affair with Sakura 5 years ago.

"Listen well because I will not repeat myself," Itachi said as calmly as possible. It was harder than he thought and he could hear the slight tremble in his voice from trying to keep his anger in check. "Akane is an Uchiha."

Sasuke's breath hitched. He had known, had even said so to Itachi but to hear his brother confirm it made it hard for him to breathe.

"But she is _not_ my daughter." With that said, Itachi got up and left Sasuke to his own thought.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke wandered around his old home.

He had left Hideki and Akane in the kitchen with his brother and Naruto, wanting some breathing room after Itachi's revelation.

He really wants to believe Itachi but he was still skeptical about Akane's parentage. If Itachi telling the truth, then that means he has a better chance of getting the blond. But that still leave the question of which of the Uchiha impregnated the blond.

But. If Itachi is lying, then…

Well, Sasuke doesn't know what he was going to do.

Sasuke tried to sort out his thoughts and emotions as he wandered in the familiar halls of his former home. Finally, he reached the library.

Sasuke let his mind wander as he absentmindedly looked for a book that will help him solve the mystery of Akane's parentage. He felt a burning need to find out everything he could about Naruto and his daughter.

The library is the biggest room in the mansion, it took up nearly half the third floor with. It has a high ceiling that open up all the way to the roof. The roof above the library as well as half the wall is made entirely out of glass, making it the brightest and spacious room in the entire mansion.

The library also overlooked the backyard and the garden. Growing up, his mother had planted a variety of flowers in that garden. He didn't know what happened but at some point, his mother must have gotten rid of the flower because when his father and mother left the house to him, the garden was overgrown with vegetable. There was also countless fruit trees line along the border of their property.

Nostalgia hit him hard.

He hasn't left the house for a month yet and already, he was feeling homesick.

Their new apartment in the city is large and spacious but it's missing something. A warm that he had always took comfort in in his childhood home.

He had thought that by following Naruto's advice and leave this place will help him feel normal but the opposite seems to be true.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. The Uchiha Family Tree.

Carefully scanning the pages of the book, Sasuke look for anyone who could possibly be the father of Naruto's child.

So far, the only viable candidates are Obito, Kakashi, Shisui, Itachi and himself.

Mentally, he crossed Kakashi and Obito off the list considering they were both crazy obsessed and possessive over each other.

He also crossed off Shisui.

The only option left are he and Itachi.

It could not have been him since he had been with Sakura for nearly his entire life.

That means Itachi was lying but for what reasons.

As he mulled over these things, he noticed something peculiar about the family tree that he had never noticed before.

Not trusting Itachi over possible lies, Sasuke decided to go visit his parents next week and ask his father about the oddity he found in the family tree.

-x-x-x

To be continued…

I love mystery. I'll let you guys guess what Sasuke found out in the book.


End file.
